Ajedrez
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix Agreste aprenderá que la vida puede hacer jugadas tan impredecibles como en el ajedrez. Bridgette x Félix.


**Un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que adoro, y para ustedes y ojala veamos algo de esta pareja algún día porque son geniales! Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc el creador y queremos cosas de ellos! XD COMENZAMOS!**

…

Ajedrez.

Capítulo único.

Félix Agreste era inteligente, un gran estratega cuando podía y eso se demostraba cuando era Chat Noir no importando los malos chistes de gatos. Pero también se demostraba cuando jugaba ajedrez, era excelente y estaba justo en el campeonato intercolegial de ajedrez demostrando que no por nada era un genio en el juego.

-Jaque Mate.- derroto al chico de grandes gafas que bajó la cabezza derrotado y le tendió la mano, gesto que fríamente acepto el Agreste. Después de eso va a esperar a una esquina para que le pasen con el siguiente chico.

-Me muero de aburrimiento.- dijo Plagg escondido en ese espacio.- ¿No pudiste elegir algo más divertido? Video juegos, deporte, cocina.

-Debiste entonces quedarte en el casillero o en casa. No deberías quejarte, estás con tu apestoso queso.

-¿Estás de malas? No me digas que estas decepcionado porque tu acosadora no ha aparecido.

-Solo abres la boca para decir tonterías, ¿no es así?.- pero no pudo evitar mirar de forma disimulada hacia el poco público que había. Bridgette Dupain-Cheng no estaba allí.

-Bueno, aunque tú fuiste quien le dijo que no viniera.

-Y me alegro que al fin me hiciera caso.

-Eres un amargado.- Félix frunció el ceño, estaba bien que Bridgette no hubiese ido, era molesta, ella siempre le daba ánimos o se ponía a gritar en sus torneos de esgrima, en sus recitales de piano ella lo miraba embelesada, pero siempre después de cada evento ella le daba o unas galletas, un croissant especial como el que vendían en la cafetería de sus tíos, entre otras cosas para comer, todas deliciosas… no, no, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Extrañaba que ella no estuviese allí? Que ridículo, ¿por qué quería que alguien fuese a sus eventos? Así como todos los… ¿demas? De repente su estómago suena y recuerda que apenas desayuno esa mañana.- ¿Tienes hambre?- la mirada que Plagg le dedicó era una clara burla, era como si ese gato enano y adicto al queso supiera en ese momento lo que había pensado.

-¡Hmph!

-Félix Agreste, te toca el siguiente.- anunciaron. Félix asintió y se levantó de su lugar, miró a su competidor, un chico de lo más normal, se tomaron las manos y ambos se sentaron, podía verse que había una chica que animaba al chico y dos adultos, tal vez sus padres, Félix solo ignoró como éste les saludaba de vuelta.

-Lo siento, mi novia y a mis padres me dan ánimos.

-Felicidades…- dijo de la forma más seca posible.

-Qué triste es estar solo, ¿no?- Félix le miró y frunció el ceño al ver esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios, apretó un poco los puños y pronto comenzaron a jugar, el chico era bueno pero igual le parecían molestos sus comentarios.- ¿No tienes a nadie contigo? Lo mejor es tener gente dándote ánimos y apoyándote. Yo así no me siento solo.

-¿Podrías callarte? Estamos jugando.

-No es contra las reglas hablar.- Félix mueve una pieza y ve como el chico se acerca peligrosamente a su rey.- ¿Para qué estás aquí si nadie viene a verte? Es patético.- Félix quiso levantarse y golpearle en la cara, porque sabía que tenía razón en algo. Su madre era la única que iba a todos sus eventos y su padre cuando podía, pero ahora, su padre siempre estaba ocupado, no tenía a nadie, y sería patético si le pedía a Natalie o al Gorila que le fuesen a ver. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, ¿cómo se veía ahora? Solo, triste, enojado. Iba a mover su torre cuando se detiene abruptamente casi pateando la mesa al escuchar esa voz.

-¡VAMOS FÉLIX!- voltea no creyéndose lo que veía, era Bridgette, tenía en sus manos unos corazones con su nombre y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Le puedes ganar tu puedes!- y para su sorpresa estaba una pancarta larga siendo levantada por Claude y Allan que decía "Patéales el trasero Agreste" y Allegra tenía otra pequeña que decía "Te apoyamos Félix". Sus amigos estaban allí, apoyándole y la sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Natalie y al Gorila a los costados, Natalie con esa pose firme parecía que le decía que se tranquilizara y el Gorila tenía en sus manos también unos corazones como los que tenía Bridgette con su nombre. Algo dentro de él se hinchó de felicidad y algo amenazó con salir de sus ojos… pero desvió la mirada ante tal escándalo.

-No los conozco…- murmuró con clara vergüenza.

-¡Vamos viejo!- le gritó Allan y le siguió Allegra.

-¡Ánimos!

-¡Demuestra tu cerebro Agreste!- le gritó Claude y al final Bridgette sonrió.

-¡Tú puedes chaton!- ante aquello último éste se volteó a verla de nuevo, por un momento le pareció escuchar a su lady.

-¿Los conoces?- el chico miró de forma despectiva al grupo.- Chaton, qué ridículo apodo.- Félix lo ignoró y en vez de la torre tomó su caballo.

-Me dan vergüenza ajena, pero están aquí por mí.- el chico se dio cuenta que cambió su jugada, comenzaron a jugar ahora cambiándose los papeles y en menos de diez minutos.- Jaque Mate.- todos sus amigos gritaron y le felicitaron desde donde estaban, Félix desvió la vista cubriendo sus ojos con su mano pero también escondió esa sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

Al final ganó el primer lugar y un trofeo hecho de cristal. Todos se acercaron a felicitarle.

-Viejo los hiciste polvo. Aunque el ajedrez me aburre a muerte lo hiciste bien.- Allan le dio una palmada en el hombro y Allegra sonrió.

-Debes estar feliz, el mejor jugador de ajedrez de Paris.- Claude solo suspira.

-Todo un cerebrito para hacer esas cosas, que tedioso.- Félix no se tomó a mal el comentario pero les miro a los tres.

-¿Cómo supieron de mi torneo?- para su sorpresa Natalie es quien responde.

-La señorita Dupain-Cheng me avisó de primera mano, solo recogimos a los demás. Por cierto señor, felicidades, he llamado a su padre y él también le felicita aunque quiere hablar con usted llegando, quiere saber por qué no le aviso del evento.- Félix se quedó sorprendido, ¿su padre le felicito y se enojó porque no le aviso?

-Yo…hablaré con él llegando.

-Ya se lo comunico.

-Primero vamos a celebrar.- le dijo Allan con una gran sonrisa, todos asienten y entonces es cuando ve a Bridgette sentada bajo un árbol mirando todo lo que ocurría, Félix se apartó y fue con ella ignorando las miradas de los demás, cuando se sentó a su lado ella le sonrió y le tendió una caja que tenía el logo de la cafetería de sus tíos.

-Sé que me dijiste que no viniera, pero te juro que esta es la última vez. Como sea felicidades Félix.- él tomó la caja y vio que dentro había varios emparedados cortados en triángulos, tomó uno y lo comió, su estómago lo agradecía, notó como Bridgette tenía la mirada agachada y su típico mechó decaído. Tragó y le miró.

-Está bien, no importa.- ella alzó la mirada sorprendida.- Después de todo siempre vendrás a mis eventos. No tiene caso que te lo prohíba.

-¿Entonces puedo seguir yendo?

-Haz lo que quieras.- ella ahogó las ganas de gritar y Félix dio otra mordida.- ¿Por qué chaton?

-¿Eh?

-Me llamaste chaton en el torneo, ¿por qué?- de repente ella parece intentar recordar ese momento y se sonroja hasta parecer un tomate.

-¡LO SIENTO!- grita con fuerza sorprendiendo a Félix que creyó se había vuelto loca.- Es que… no lo sé, estos días he estado con alguien… un gato…

-¿Un gato?

-Bueno, no un gato, gato, más bien… lo importante es que no sé por qué al verte me recordaste a él. Son totalmente diferentes, él me saca de quicio, es un coqueto, mujeriego, cuenta chistes pésimos de gato, mete a veces, ¡a veces! la pata pero es noble, protector, confiable y últimamente…- aprieta los dientes y hasta sus orejas se sonrojan.-¡ Quisiera darles mimos y colgarlo de la cola en la Torre Eiffel! ¡Ese gato tonto!- exclamó molesta y Félix le miró abriendo más los ojos a cada momento, al notar como le veía Bridgette se sonroja.- L-Lo siento, no sé qué pienso en decir esto, tú eres mejor, eres fabuloso y… ¡nos están llamando! ¡Vamos a celebrar!- Bridgette se levanta y camina hacia sus amigos donde Allegra le aborda preguntando qué pasó. Pero Félix se quedó en ese sitio, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a las palabras de aquella chica que hicieron click en su cabeza. Plagg se asoma de entre su mochila.

-Oye chico, Félix, ¡Félix!

-No me hables Plagg.- el kwami lanza un bufido.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- Félix entrelaza sus manos y se pone a pensar.

-Estoy a punto de hacer una jugada peligrosa en la que me pueden dar jaque mate…

-¿Qué?

-Y no me molestaría perder este juego.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-Olvídalo.

-¡Félix!- Bridgette le llamó con una enorme sonrisa, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Que extrañas vueltas da la vida, en verdad era como un tablero de ajedrez, no sabes qué jugadas aparecerán, pero tampoco puedes adivinar que al final, te harán un jaque mate justo en el corazón.

-Muevo…

-¿Qué?- le miró Bridgette y Félix se agacho mientras caminaban para susurrar a su oído.

-No soy un gato tonto my lady.- ella se quedó paralizada y miró a Félix que también se detuvo, todos siguieron avanzando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.- Y solo coqueteo con usted purrincesa.- el rostro de Bridgette pasó de pálido a rojo cereza, su cuerpo tembló y cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que ellos se habían quedado atrás ven a Bridgette caer desmayada al suelo.

-/¡BRIDGETTE!/- todos corrieron hacia su amiga, de haber sabido Félix la hubiese atrapado pero eso le hizo sonreír.

-Jaque Mate, my lady.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, dejen review please y por favor los únicos tomates que acepto son imágenes de Nathaniel o figuritas de él. Y bueno, sin más que decir, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA! XD**


End file.
